Degrassi: The New Generation
by SpHiNx92
Summary: The gang is back! well not really...but now it's their kids turn to face degrassi. Will there be romance? friendships? within their kids. Or will it all go downhill...
1. Prolouge

A/n well howdy there now this is the sequel to will you take me back. This is how everyone turned in the future....

**Sean and Emma Cameron**: Sean and Emma have settled down as a family with raising Matt who is now 12 years old and very much like Sean. Sean is a child psychologist is deals with kids who went through what he went through. Emma is vet who works near Sean.

**Craig and Ashley Manning: **Once again like Sean and Emma, Craig and Ashley have settled down as a family. They have 2 kids and one on the way. The oldest is Brandy who is like Matt, 12 years old. Then they have Greg who is 3 years old. Craig is a manager in the music business and since they earn a lot of money Ashley stays home and takes care of the kids.

**Spinner and Paige Mason**: Paige is a model designer who has 2 kids Calvin and Hannah who are twins and are both 11 years old. And Spinner works in the music biz with Craig.

**Manny and J.T Yorke: **Manny who had given up hope in her love life had no one else... but that's where J.T comes in. He had fallen madly in love with her and got married a few years later. After they had gotten married Manny gave birth to a girl which they named Olivia. Olivia is 11 years and is best friends with Brandy.

**Jimmy and Hazel Brooks: **Jimmy who recovered from the gun shot is now one of Canada's best Basketball players and is a multimillionaire who lives in a BIG house along with his beloved wife Hazel who is a model designer like Paige. They have 2 kids Jake is the oldest who is 11 and Brittany is 10.

**Toby and Kendra Isaacs**: Toby and Kendra got back together after the shooting. Toby is a computer designer and Kendra does voices for anime characters. They have one kid named Lisa who is 11 and expecting another one.

**Liberty and Chris Sharpe: **After Chris broke up with Emma he started to crush on Liberty. Liberty of course had a crush on him too. A couple years later they got married and had two kids, Nolan who is 12 years old and Jessie who is 11.

**Alex and Jay Hogart:** Ok they didn't exactly get married but after Jay had kidnapped Emma (a/n read the story "will you take me back" then you'll get it) He had gotten alex pregnant. But now alex can only see him once a month since he got caught for stealing and kidnapping. Alex gave birth to Tyson who is now 12 years old and is a BADASS like his parents of course.

**Ellie and Marco Del Rossi:** Marco got in a horrible caraccident and forgot all about his gayness. Then he fell in love with Ellie and of course ellie loved him back. They got married and have 3 kids Jason who is 12 Sara who is 9 and Trevor who is 7.

**Terri and Greg Smith: **After her recover from her blood clot she met Greg and instantly fell in love with him. They got married and have 2 kids, Leah who is 11 and Conner who is 9.

xXx

a/n Weeeellllll there you go this is in the future the next chapter is going to take me awhile cause i really need to write a lot for the next chapter sooo I will update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunions and Orientations pt1

a/n I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack hahaha well enough chit-chat here let's get down to business!!

xXx

"Come on Matt get your clothes ready for you orientation" said Sean

"Dad this is pointless!" Matt responded

"Matt quit complaining and listen to your father" said Emma

"Besides it's our 10 year reunion so we have to go" said Emma

"Ugggg this is so stupid" Matt muttered as he left his parents room.

xXx

"Hey Ash have you seen my tie?" Craig asked

"Did you look in the washing machine!?" she yelled back

"Oh yea the washing machine" he muttered "Thanks babe!"

"Your welcome! Hey Brandy are you ready for your orientation" Ashley asked her 12 year old daughter who was starting at Degrassi CS this year.

"Yea I'm ready. Who's going to be there?" Brandy asked

"Well all I know is that Olivia is going to be there" Ash said

"Whew thank the havens! I thought I was going to be the only person there. Are you coming?" Brandy asked her mom

"Yea kinda have too. It's my 10 year reunion there so I pretty much have to go hon."

"Brandy before you go up stairs can you get your brother?"

"Ooooook"

"Thanks"

xXx

"Manny! Come on manny we're going to be late!" JT yelled at manny

"Coming Hun!"

"Is Olivia ready?!" Manny yelled

"yes she's in the car now let's go!"

"k coming down"

"Wow you look beautiful" JT said to his gorgeous wife

"Why thank you! gave him a kiss Now let's go"

They entered the car.

"So dad where exactly are we going?" asked 12 year old Olivia

"Well dear we're going to your school" JT said

"And it's our 10 year reunion at the school too" Manny added

"Cool" said Olivia

xXx

"Gavin! Let's go honeybun!" Paige yelled

"Ok Honeybee" he comes down the stairs "What do you think" he said showing off to his wife

"HAHA! Dad you look like a robot or something" said 11 year old Calvin

"Quit being such an immature jerk Calvin!" yelled his twin Hannah

"Daddy you look very nice" she said

"Why thank you sweetie!" said Gavin

Paige chuckled "ok now everyone ready" she asked

"Yep now let's go" said Gavin

xXx

Now at Jimmy's house...

"Master Brooks did you forget that today is your reunion and your children's orientation today?" Asked Jimmy's Butler

"Hmmm...WHAT!! IT'S TODAY!!" yelled Jimmy

"Hazel put on your fanciest clothes you have and get in the car!!" Jimmy yelled

"For what!!" she yelled back

"Today is the reunion!!"

"WHAT!! TODAY?!?!"

"Yes! Jake and Brittany put on some clean clothes and get in the car!!" Jimmy yelled at his kids

"Gottacha Dad!" yelled both of them at the same time

"Crap!! We don't have any time left... so just get in the car!!" Jimmy said

Hazel, Jimmy, Jake, and Brittany all ran to the car and left for Degrassi CS.

xXx

"Ellie you look fine" said Marco

"Fine...Let's just go"

"Jason!! Get your little brother can you!" he asked his oldest son

"Why can't Sara do it?!?"

"Cause she's in the car now let's go!"

"Fine!"

A moment later Jason came down with Trevor.

"Thanks kid. Now let's go!"

xXx

A/N weelllllll what do u think!!! Plz plz plz plz plz review!!! And just to let you know liberty and Terri are already at degrassi


	3. Chapter 2: Reunions and Orientations pt2

A/n well howdy there now this is the sequel to will you take me back. This is how everyone turned in the future....

**Sean and Emma Cameron**: Sean and Emma have settled down as a family with raising Matt who is now 12 years old and very much like Sean. Sean is a child psychologist is deals with kids who went through what he went through. Emma is vet who works near Sean.

**Craig and Ashley Manning: **Once again like Sean and Emma, Craig and Ashley have settled down as a family. They have 2 kids and one on the way. The oldest is Brandy who is like Matt, 12 years old. Then they have Greg who is 3 years old. Craig is a manager in the music business and since they earn a lot of money Ashley stays home and takes care of the kids.

**Spinner and Paige Mason**: Paige is a model designer who has 2 kids Calvin and Hannah who are twins and are both 11 years old. And Spinner works in the music biz with Craig.

**Manny and J.T Yorke: **Manny who had given up hope in her love life had no one else... but that's where J.T comes in. He had fallen madly in love with her and got married a few years later. After they had gotten married Manny gave birth to a girl which they named Olivia. Olivia is 11 years and is best friends with Brandy.

**Jimmy and Hazel Brooks: **Jimmy who recovered from the gun shot is now one of Canada's best Basketball players and is a multimillionaire who lives in a BIG house along with his beloved wife Hazel who is a model designer like Paige. They have 2 kids Jake is the oldest who is 11 and Brittany is 10.

**Toby and Kendra Isaacs**: Toby and Kendra got back together after the shooting. Toby is a computer designer and Kendra does voices for anime characters. They have one kid named Lisa who is 11 and expecting another one.

**Liberty and Chris Sharpe: **After Chris broke up with Emma he started to crush on Liberty. Liberty of course had a crush on him too. A couple years later they got married and had two kids, Nolan who is 12 years old and Jessie who is 11.

**Alex and Jay Hogart:** Ok they didn't exactly get married but after Jay had kidnapped Emma (a/n read the story "will you take me back" then you'll get it) He had gotten alex pregnant. But now alex can only see him once a month since he got caught for stealing and kidnapping. Alex gave birth to Tyson who is now 12 years old and is a BADASS like his parents of course.

**Ellie and Marco Del Rossi:** Marco got in a horrible caraccident and forgot all about his gayness. Then he fell in love with Ellie and of course ellie loved him back. They got married and have 3 kids Jason who is 12 Sara who is 9 and Trevor who is 7.

**Terri and Greg Smith: **After her recover from her blood clot she met Greg and instantly fell in love with him. They got married and have 2 kids, Leah who is 11 and Conner who is 9.

xXx

a/n Weeeellllll there you go this is in the future the next chapter is going to take me awhile cause i really need to write a lot for the next chapter sooo I will update as soon as possible.


End file.
